


Fly Me To The Moon

by XoXSweet_AbominationXoX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Galaxy!TommyInnit, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, starinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXSweet_AbominationXoX/pseuds/XoXSweet_AbominationXoX
Summary: Technoblade was never good at comforting. But when everyone else was asleep, and this dumb kid was making commotion in the dead of the night, what else was he to do?AKA Tommy makes Techno sing for him 😌✨
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> oops i could not update my series because my laptop lept crashing but hey girl i fucking

Technoblade was never a heavy sleeper. He was always disturbed, one way or another, but this time- This time it felt different. Something was off. He could practically feel the bed shaking beneath him as he heard the faint whimpers and cries, feeling the gentle kicks against himself and the sheets tossing and turning. A shiver went down his spine as he went to tug the duvet back over his body, but something stopped him.

He turned over to look at the mess of sheets, messy blond hair poking out from the cocoon of covers, and even a slight tug at his cape-

Tommy.

Tommy was, unlike Techno, a heavier sleeper- He tossed and turned, kicked and hit, whimpered and cried, and yet, never once had he woke. It amazed Techno, really, hearing Wil tell him about it, but not once had he seen it in person. Not a single time. He watched the younger boy for a moment, perplexed.

" Tommy. " Techno called out, his voice lower due to the drowsiness. " Tommy. " He repeated, taking his younger brother by the shoulders.

After his second attempt to no avail, Techno sighed, shaking Tommy by the shoulders. He was firm, yet, gentle enough not to wake him.

Tommy, in response, opened his bright blue eyes, the eyes that held a galaxy in them, once oh so bright and shining a lovely cobalt, now a dull spruce blue, the stars that once twinkled and danced sitting still.

" Huh..-? "

Before he knew it, he was pulled close to Technos chest, feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around him, holding him in a warm and comforting embrace, the first in a long time.

" Tech? What are you-? "

" Nightmare. " Techno responded simply, allowing the blond to shrink and melt into his arms, only letting out a soft " Oh. " Beneath his breath.

" Do you wanna talk about it? " He'd offer, making an effort to not show as much sympathy as he had, which only earned a chuckle.

Tommy shook his head, resting his head in the crook of Techno's shoulder.

" Nah. " He shrugged, " Happens a lot. "

That sparked concern. Techno rested his chin on Tommy's head, letting out a hum.

" Jeez, kid, what are y'even dreaming about? "

A pause. Techno knew not to pry.

" ..Doesn't really matter. Sing to me? "

" Heh? "

" Um- Sorry- Wil kinda, used to, sing to me when this crap happens, it's fine though, you don't need to, really, I- "

It didn't take too much longer for Techno to have his back up against the wall, Tommy laying in his arms, looking impossibly small with Techno's cape draped over his shoulders, which he pulled in close.

Techno cleared his throat. He never personally considered himself to be good at any of these kinds of things, that was always Wilburs job, But, if it would help this kid and his dumb, pitiable face sleep and not bother him for the rest of the night.

" Fly me to the moon, " He begun, making a rubbing motion on Tommy's back, " And let me play among the stars, "

Tommy closed his eyes, letting his arms loosely wrap around Techno, relaxing the muscles in his face.

" Let me see what spring is like, on Jupiter and Mars, " Techno continued, listening closely to the small comments that Tommy made.

" Mum used to sing this to me. "

Techno let put a hum of interest, raising an eyebrow, as if so ask 'Really?'

" In other words, hold my hand, " Techno closed his eyes, " And in other words, Baby, will you kiss me, "

He could practically feel the cringe that replaced Tommy's expression, earning a dry laugh.

" Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forevermore, " 

Ah, it didn't take long for Tommy to calm back down after that,

" You are all I long for, all I worship and adore, "

Techno listened as the breaths of his brother slowed, loose grip falling as he slipped into a sleep, the gentle hand of unconsciousness lifting him up and sweeping him away.

" In other words, Please be true, "

Techno set Tommy back down onto the bed, pulling the covers over his body,

" And, In other words, I love you. "

Techno knitted his eyebrows together. That last line sounded so genuine, and coming from him of all people? He let our a huff of laughter.

He turned to leave, to fix up a cup of tea for himself before going back to sleep on the couch or something, and for a moment, he could see a pale yellow glow tinting at the teens skin.

He watched curiously, squinting his eyes. Strange.

" Rest easy, Theseus. " He mumbled, pressing a kiss ontop of the messy blond head.

Shutting the door, he slid quietly down the stairs, ignoring the voices in his head. But one stood out to him.

'Soft Brother Techno Pog'

It sounded so similar, so soft and echo-ey. He smiled to himself, but it was gone as soon as he'd noticed it.

Big brother Techno.

He liked the sound of that.


End file.
